Sixteen Years
by LaurenLightwood21
Summary: It's Cecily's birthday and seems that the whole Institute has forgotten. Or have they? Fluffy Gabriel/Cecily Rated: K I don't own The Infernal Devices nor it's characters all rights go to Cassandra Clare.


**Author's Note: Just because my favorite couple needed some love.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TID. All rights go to the amazing Cassie Clare.**

Cecily Herondale, who was now officially 16 years of age couldn't believe it. He had forgotten her birthday.

She hadn't expected anyone else at the Institute to know, of course they wouldn't she hadn't shared much her past life with any of them. But she expected _him_ to at least remember.

He was her brother for the Angles sake!

But Cecily wasn't one of those girls who stamped their feet and made a big scene for something as trivial as a birthday. So she had smiled, ate her breakfast in silence and then excused herself up to her room.

Where she flopped onto her bed and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her trance. She propped herself up on the bed, wiped her eyes and straightened her dress, before calling out, "Come in."

Gabriel Lightwood entered the room looking disheveled and cheerful.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?," She asked warily.

He just continued to smile as he sat by her on the bed and pulled out a red velvet box with a silver ribbon from his pocket.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday Cecy," he said handing her the box and leaning over to press a light kiss to her cheek.

Warmth spread throughout her body at his soft words.

" How did you know?" It was a stupid question but it was the only thing she could think of right now.

"I asked Will awhile back," he said still grinning like idiot.

Cecily huffed even more of a reason he should've remembered.

"Everything alright, love?" he asked now looking worried.

"Will's forgotten my birthday," She said look down at her hands. She hadn't meant to sound so needy but she couldn't help it. It really hurt that he hadn't remembered, she spent all those years thinking he'd forgotten about her and now it seemed like that was true.

" Oh, Cecy...I…" Gabriel pulled her into a hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. She buried her head in his chest and sniffed. They stayed like for a long time not saying anything. Finally Cecily looked up and remembered his gift laying forgotten beside her.

She took it in her hand and gently pulled the ribbon and opened the lid. Cecily gasped at what was inside. It was barett encrusted with diamond flowers and sapphire centers. She looked up at Gabriel her eyes wide.

He looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you like it?" he sounded nervous. It was adorable.

"It's beautiful, really it's stunning. But Gabriel how much did you spend on this! It must have cost you a fortune!

"I didn't spend anything on it."

"Somehow I don't believe you." Cecily said pursing her lips

"No, I swear I didn't pay anything. It was my mothers," He said, his face now on fire. He looked away from her.

Cecily's mouth was agape, she wanted to thank him but no words seemed to do this gesture justice. So she did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She turned his face toward her and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

He kissed her back harder, his force surprising her. When they finally pulled apart both their lips were swollen and their cheeks were flushed.

" I see you've improved." she observed with a coy smile.

"I learned from the best," he said grinning at her.

Suddenly he hopped to his feet. " Come with me I have a surprise for you." He pulled her to her feet.

"Another surprise, what did you do rent out the theatre."

He chuckled. " No I'm afraid not."

He led her downstairs back to the dining room.

"Gabriel, I have been in the dining room near to a thousand times. I don't think anything in there could be surprising in the slightest."

He just smiled and opened the door.

Cecily gasped at what she saw. The whole room had been decked out with blue and gold decorations. There was a cake and a small pile of gifts on the table. And in the center of it all was the whole Institute family.

Charlotte, Henry and Little Charles. Will and Tessa both grinning from ear to ear. Sophie and Gideon holding hands and wearing smiles of their own.

"Happy Birthday Cecy!" They all chorused excitedly.

Will stepped forward and hugged her close. "Happy birthday _caraid_ ," He said as he stepped back. "What took you to so long, we sent Gabriel up there to get you close to an hour ago."

Will looked suspiciously at Gabriel.

Gabriel held up his hands. "She thought you had forgotten her birthday. It wasn't as if I could say no he hasn't, that would ruin the surprise."

Will gave him a look, and then turned back to his little sister. "Did you really think I had forgotten?," he asked now concerned.

" I didn't know what to think, I guess I just started to believe that you had really forgotten about me," she whispered quietly feeling close to tears again. _Ugh...what was wrong with her today._

Will didn't say anything he just pulled her in for another hug and handed her the gift from himself and Tessa. It was a copy of David Copperfield. Cecily thanked them and moved onto the rest. A silver heart locket from Sophie and Gideon and a parasol from Henry and Charlotte.

"If you push the button on the side,bursts into flames," Henry piped from the side and everyone groaned in unison

Cecily gingerly set it to the side and backed away. Everyone Laughed.

And all was well once again at the London Institute.

 **Sorry for the cheesy ending and Will's OOCness. I just thought the world needed a fluffy little Cabriel fanfic. Review and let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
